


Double

by Soumaaaa



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Azul has a strong grip, Double-Ended Dildo, M/M, clumsy, dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28584063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soumaaaa/pseuds/Soumaaaa
Summary: Idia and Azul have some fun
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto/Idia Shroud
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Double

**Author's Note:**

> I have so much love for this ship and had to write this.  
> I haven't written fanfiction in forever so go easy on me!

Idia gently moved his hand up and down his erection. He kept pawing, while he held the jelly-like double-ended dildo steady with one hand, his end of it already inside him, while Azul gently began sliding himself onto the other end. The silverette looked so beautiful like this Idia thought. Long, pale legs spread apart and entangled with Idia’s own. His lips pursed and face pink save for those icy blue eyes lidded by heavy dark lashes. He did this task with the same focused look Idia had seen countless times during their board game club meetings. 

Azul continued focusing on getting his end to slowly enter him. Idia rubbed his own erection while using his free hand to begin to help push the dildo further into Azul.

“Mmm... Idia..” Azul moaned under his breath, shifting his hips to further accommodate Idia’s pushing. 

“I’m-- It feels good...” Azul looked up at his boyfriend’s face while propping himself up more comfortably with both arms. 

“Do you want-” Idia was cut off as Azul answered what he was asking by starting to shift again, this time moving his hips up and down. Idia began rubbing his length in faster than before, giving attention to the head. At a slower pace, he also began to move his hips, feeling the dildo gently push against his prostate. Azul slowed down, moving the dildo slightly out of himself, and reached out to Idia’s busy hand. He began grasping his boyfriend’s cock.

“Let me…” Azul said. Idia removed his own hand and Azul pumped his hand up and down the cock.

“Ahh... Azul..” Idia whispered. He then slowly moved his own previously busy hand down and began moving the dildo between them quickly. Soon both of their slender thighs began twitching. Moans leaving their mouths. 

“ Fuck” said Azul. He continued pumping his boyfriend’s incredibly hard cock.

“Are... you close?” asked Idia between moans. He could feel his own cock starting to twitch for release as Azul pumped it faster. 

“...Close Idia... touch... me,” Azul said breathlessly. Idia reached out from between the dildo connecting them, grabbed onto the erection and slowly moved his hand up and down, feeling every twitch.

“Haaaah!” Azul exclaimed as he came onto his stomach and his boyfriend’s hand. Idia soon followed much more quietly.

They laid there, a mess of limbs and cum, savouring what was left of their orgasms. Idia was the first to disentangle his legs from the other’s and remove his end of the dildo. Idia stood up to reach over his bookshelf and pull out some paper towels.

Azul slowly moved off as well, while reaching up towards Idia’s waist and pulling him down for a hug.

“Come back, Idia...” murmured Azul. Surprised at the sudden strong grip around him, Idia lost balance and tumbled onto Azul’s body.

“AAUGHHH AZUL!” Idia shouted, flames shooting up in intensity, as he landed. 

“MMPPHHFF!” Azul groaned as he felt the body slam on top of his. 


End file.
